Kalmar Union Administrative Divisions
Landsdeler (regions) The division into landsdeler (regions) is not a formal division to the extent that the landsdeler have no administrative or political entity. However, since they are larger entities than fylker (both in size and population) the division into landsdeler is often used for service planning like management of water and electricity as well as for military organization and law enforcement. Fylker (counties) Kalmar Union is divided into 56 administrative divisions called fylker (counties). The fylker form the primary first-level subdivisions of the Union and are further divided into 1031 kommuner (municipalities). Since the formation of the Union government began working on a project to unify the fylker and turn them into larger territorial units. With this unification was intended to create fylker with more resources and able to ensure better living conditions for its inhabitants. This process ended in 2015 with the new fylker map. Function Filker (counties) and kommuner (municipalities) have local autonomy but this autonomy is circumscribed by national controls. Filker and kommuner are subject to the oversight of a Fylkeskommune (County Administration Board) headed by a Fylkesmann (County Governor) appointed by the Monark by proposal of the Statsrådet to coordinate administration with national political goals for the county. The main responsibility of the Fylkeskommune are upper secondary schools, health care, dental care, public transport, county roads, culture, cultural heritage management, land use planning and business development. Each fylke has a local elected assembly, the Fylkesting, elected by direct election by all legal residents every fourth year to deliberate on the municipal affairs of the fylke. The Fylkesting typically have 30-50 members and meet about six times a year. They are divided into standing committees and an executive board called Fylkesutvalg that meet considerably more often. Both the Fylkesting and the Fylkesutvalg are headed by the Fylkesordfører (County Major). A number of several other government agencies are organised on a county basis, including the main bodies of police, employment, social insurance, and forestry services. List of fylker by region DK0 Denmark *'DK01 Jylland' **DK011 Nordjylland **DK012 Midtjylland **DK013 Sydjylland **DK014 Sydslesvig *'DK02 Sjælland' **DK021 Sjælland **DK022 Hovedstaden *'DK03 Faroe' **DK031 Sydvest Faroe **DK032 Nordøstlige Faroe IS0 Iceland *'IS01 Iceland' **IS011 Vestfirðingafjórðungur **IS012 Norðlendingafjórðungur **IS013 Austfirðingafjórðungur **IS014 Sunnlendingafjórðungur GR0 Greenland *'GR01 Greenland' **GR011 Kitaa **GR012 Tunu **GR013 Avannaa NO0 Norway *'NO01 Oslo og Akershus' **NO011 Oslo **NO012 Akershus *'NO02 Hedmark og Oppland' **NO021 Hedmark **NO022 Oppland *'NO03 Sør-Østlandet' **NO031 Østfold **NO032 Buskerud **NO033 Vestfold **NO034 Telemark *'NO04 Agder og Rogaland' **NO041 Aust-Agder **NO042 Vest-Agder **NO043 Rogaland *'NO05 Vestlandet' **NO051 Hordaland **NO052 Sogn og Fjordane **NO053 Møre og Romsdal *'NO06 Trøndelag' **NO061 Sør-Trøndelag **NO062 Nord-Trøndelag *'NO07 Nord-Norge' **NO071 Nordland **NO072 Troms **NO073 Finnmark *'NO08 Svalbard og Jan Mayen' **NO081 Svalbard og Jan Mayen SE0 Sweden *'SE01 Stockholm' **SE011 Stockholm *'SE02 Östra Mellansverige' **SE021 Uppsala **SE022 Södermanland **SE023 Östergötland **SE024 Örebro **SE025 Västmanland *'SE03 Småland med öarna' **SE031 Jönköping **SE032 Kronoberg **SE033 Kalmar **SE034 Gotland *'SE04 Sydsverige' **SE041 Blekinge **SE042 Skåne *'SE05 Västsverige' **SE051 Halland **SE052 Västra Götaland *'SE06 Norra Mellansverige' **SE061 Värmland **SE062 Dalarna **SE063 Gävleborg *'SE07 Mellersta Norrland' **SE071 Västernorrland **SE072 Jämtland *'SE08 Övre Norrland' **SE081 Västerbotten **SE082 Norrbotten Kommuner (municipalities) Kommuner are the atomic unit of local government in Kalmar Union and are responsible for primary education (until 10th grade), outpatient health services, senior citizen services, unemployment and other social services, zoning, economic development and municipal roads. Municipalities are undergoing continuous consolidation, but the consolidation effort is complicated by a number of factors. Since block grants are made by the national government to the municipalities based on an assessment of need, there is little incentive for the municipalities to lose local autonomy. The national policy is that municipalities should only merge voluntarily, and studies are underway to identify potential gains. Category:Kalmar Union